1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive polyimide and more particularly to a photosensitive polyimide soluble in all-purpose low boiling organic solvents and aqueous alkaline solution.
2. Related Art
Polyimide resins per se are insoluble in organis solvents and thus it is synthesized by the common practice to convert to organic solvent-soluble polyamic acids at first and then conduct polyimidization thereof. Some of polyimide resins are per se soluble in organic solvents. For example, it is said that polyimide resins disclosed in JP-A-57-131227 and polyimideamide resins disclosed in JP-A-59-145216 are soluble in organic solvents and also are photosensitive. However, the organic solvents as mentioned therein are aprotic polar solvents including dimethylformamide. On the contrary, acetone, benzene, cyclohexanol, etc. are used to precipitate the resins. That is, the resins are insoluble in these organic solvents.